toughstuff_dndfandomcom-20200216-history
Rank System Table
Skill Rank System The Skill Rank System consists of 100 different ranks of skill referred to in Table 1. as "Levels" (and therefore will be referred to as "Levels" in this article). Please note the Skill Rank System is entirely different than the Level Up System and should not be confused with it. As a player gains skill points at the end of each Dungeons and Dragons session, the total value should be recorded and invested in the table. This allows the potential for players to grow from session to session as opposed from level to level. Refer to Table 1. when wondering how many points is required to go to the next "skill level". Table 1. Skill Rank Table The maximum base level to have in any single skill is 100. Table 2. SKILL SYNERGIES When a player has two skills that are closely related, they convey a bonus to each other or one skill grants a bonus to the other. Table 3. Conversion Table This table is always very confusing for players so I will make it as simple as possible. Depending on your character class when you level up, you will get a certain number of skill points (it will be shown as # + int modifier). However, with this new system it seems pretty obsolete to get 5 skill points when it takes 83 to go from level one to level two. Therefore this table gives you a reference guide for converting those useless points into something which is helpful for the campaign. Examples: E.g. 1) I am a level 1 Knight who just made their character with an intelligence of 14 (+2). At level one I am able to select two skills and I choose Heavy Metal Equipment and One-Handed Curved Blade. At level one I get (2 + int modifier) x4 skill points which equals 16 skill points. I wish to invest 8 skill points into HME and 8 points into One-Handed Curved Blade. Currently I am level 1 in both of these skills. However looking at Table 3. I see that even though I'm level one, my 8 skill points equal 400 skill points. This means that I can be level 5 in both of these skills. Even though I am not allowed to be more than 5x my level in any individual skill, having 400points in these skills do not contradict this rule. I would be able to have, at level one, a maximum of 511 points in both of these skills. This limits characters slightly near the start of the game however it balances characters towards the end, even though players can still invest heavily in certain skills. E.g. 2) I am a level 4 Knight who is level 5 with an intelligence of 14(+2). At level five I have 3 skills, Heavy Metal Equipment (level 10), One-Handed Curved Blade (level 12), and Heavy Shield Equipment (level 10). I just levelled up to level 6 and get to pick an additional skill. I choose carpentry because I want to make myself some awesome furniture to impress my guildmaster. So at level 7 I gain 7174 skill points from levelling and 4 skill points* from being a baller knight. First I start by spending the 7174 skill points, I level up carpentry to level 10 (1154 skill points), Heavy Metal Equipment to level 15 (1257 skill points), One-Handed Curved Blade to level 20 (2886 skill points), and Heavy Shield Equipment to level 16 (1877) and leaves me with 3031 skill points in HSE (not exactly 16 but it rounds down). Now I choose to invest my other 4 skill points* into One-Handed Curved Blade - looking at the table I see that I am level 20 in this skill and therefore each skill point is worth x150 which means I have an additional 600 skill points to spend. This brings me to level 21 in OHCB !